


Danger Is Everywhere

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	Danger Is Everywhere

"Bugger!" Draco exclaimed as he sat up too quickly in the bath and hit his head on the cupboard. "Bugger, bugger, wank."

"Have you hit your head again?" Harry called from the kitchen. "Honestly," he laughed, "you're worse than a five year old."

"It's your sodding tiny bathroom." Draco sat up again, being slightly more careful this time. "Had to move in here didn't you. Because of the view you said. Sod the fucking view, I'm sick to death of cracking my head open every time I have a bath."

Harry wandered into the bathroom, chewing on a piece of carrot. "I like the view. And I manage to have baths without cracking my head open."

"Well you're shorter than me." Draco pouted slightly and reached past Harry to get his towel.

"Don't pout. You look twelve. And I didn't like you when we were twelve." Harry winked. "Still, better than having to have a bath with Moaning Myrtle watching."

Draco shuddered. "Oh Circe yes. She terrified me."

"Yep, you'd have made the best Death Eater. Don't know what we were thinking, letting you in on the Side of Light and Kittens. The boy who's just admitted to being terrified of a ghost would have been a brilliant servant of evil. Stunning." Harry smiled at Draco's mocking eyebrow and followed him into the bedroom.

"I am sure I would have acclimatised to the task." Draco said, sounding almost sure of himself. "I just didn't like the uniform. Or frankly, the mess."

They both snickered slightly at each other, and Harry found himself wondering just how they'd come far enough to manage jokes about that stuff.

"Oy. Stop thinking." Draco's voice broke Harry out of his reverie. "I was rather hoping you'd have noticed I was naked on the bed."


End file.
